After the Clans: The Return
by The Hiding Star
Summary: When the lake territories supply nothing but trouble for the clan cats, they move out, and where they end up, there are some unforgettable things left behind. Rated T for: Fighting, a little of cat related romance.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader - _Brightstar_ - Unknown

Deputy - Unknown

Medicine Cat - Unknown

Warriors -

_Acorntail_ - Unknown

_Blackstreak - _Unknown

_Blueflower - _Unknown

_Darktail - Unknown_

Apprentices (Must be 6 moons old) - Unknown

Queens_ - _

_Goldenfur - _Unknown

Kits -

_Rainkit _- Unknown

_Leatherkit_ - Unknown

_Longkit_ - Unknown

_Brownkit_ - Unknown

_Grasskit - _Unknown

Elders -

_Reedheart_ - Unknown

* * *

**BloodClan**

Leader - _Coal_ - Black tom with white splotches

Second-In-Command - _Spark _- In the Hunter Class

Hunters (The cats who hunt for the clan) -

_Spark_ - Also the second in command

_Chestnut_ - Unknown

Defenders (The cats who defend the clan from intruders) -

_Stone_ - Unknown

_Bounty_ - Unknown

* * *

**There WILL be more!**


	2. Prologue - BloodClan

**So I have made the prologue, it is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add! By the way, this takes place in the future of the story! Also, this is my first story, so don't make fun of how naive it is!**

* * *

Moonlight shone on the green flora on the forest floor. A large thorn bush wiggled, and a young tom with a light gray pelt crawled out.

"Leatherfur, I think we're safe!" He called up a tree.

The leaves in the tree shook, some drifting to the ground. A dark brown she-cat jumped out, landing on all fours at the bottom. "Who was it?"

"I didn't see who, but it didn't smell anyone from the clans, probably a rogue."

Leatherfur padded up to the gray tom and looked into his sea green eyes, "Rainstorm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can we keep these meetings secret? I-I don't want anyone to be suspicious." Leatherfur replied, "Also, the cats, they had another meeting, they had more cats, a lot more cats."

Rainstorm backed away and glanced into Leatherfur's bright tan eyes, then at the leaf covered ground, "That's bad, maybe we should tell Maplestar."

A pure white she-cat, with crystal blue eyes, padded into the clearing, "Rainstorm, Leatherfur? What are you two doing?"

Rainstorm backed into a tree, "We-we—"

Leatherfur interrupted, "It-it's my fault, Snowfeather. I wanted to hunt, but I didn't want to go alone."

Snowfeather shook her head, "Don't give me that! What are you really doing, what cats are are out there?"

Leatherfur gazed at Snowfeather, then after a long moment of silence, Leatherfur spoke, "Follow me," she climbed up the tree, followed by Snowfeather and Rainstorm.

* * *

Several cats stood around a black tom with white splotches in an alley.

"I know this is tough times for us, twolegs are expanding, the rats have disappeared and we have fewer cats than expected," yelled the tom "but we still have hope, the cats of the forest have moved, which means that the forest is ours for the taking!"

Another cat, a she-cat, standing next to him interrupts, "Cameron, With all due respect, what if other cats moved in, or if the forest cats moved back in?"

The tom turns and glances at the she-cat, then speaks, "Spark, I told you not to call me Cameron, call me Coal."

"Yes Cam—I mean Coal."

Coal resumed, "Anyway, I will choose four of you to travel with me to the forest, the four of you will be of the two different classes, Spark and Chestnut, from the hunter class, and Stone and Bounty, from the defender class."

Spark whips around, "Um, Thank you."

"You are my second-in-command," replies Coal.

Three cats file up to the front, one female, the other two male.

Coal pads up to them, "We will leave tomorrow, you hunters have been chosen to hunt for prey, you defenders have been chosen to defend us from possible foes. We will leave tomorrow. Eat and rest, you want to be ready."


	3. Chapter 1 - Young Training - Rainkit

**Yay! Chapter ones here, I made it on the same day as the prologue, also, it's short, just like the prologue.**

* * *

"ThunderClan, attack!"

Several young kits jumped out of the bushes, attacking each other, the biggest one, a large gray tabby tom, jumped on two kits, knocking them down with ease.

"Aha!" He yelled in triumph, not noticing a sleek brown she-cat jumping onto him, knocking him over, "Leatherkit! No fair!"

The brown she-cat flicked her tail, "Rainkit? What would you do if you saw a ShadowClan cat stop, just for a second?"

"Uh—" Rainkit had no time to respond, Leatherkit knocked him over again, playfully tugging at his tail.

A golden furred she-cat padded up to them, "Kits, enough, can't you see that the elders are trying to get some sleep?"

"But Goldenfur! " Rainkit glanced at the elder dens, noticing they are all asleep, nothing disturbing them, and then glanced back, "they're all asleep! Can't we play for just a little bit?"

"No, a 'little bit' for you is about one moon for us. How about you play the hunting game? Where you have to be _quiet_?" Responded Goldenfur, glad to have stopped the chattering of the kits.

"Fine," Rainkit padded to the nursery with his head drooped down. _I never get to play! All I do is be quiet, eat, and sleep! When can I get actual respect!_

A cream colored tom then padded up to him. "Rainkit?"

Rainkit glances around, "What do you want Acorntail? Are you here to pester me around?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to do a little training with me."

Rainkits eyes glowed with astonishment, "Yes, yes please!"

"Follow me!"

Acorntail walked out the nursery followed by Rainkit. He padded into a clearing in the corner of the camp.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Rainkit, overcome with anxiety.

"Some battle training," Responded Acorntail, "Follow my moves. This is called the Turn, it's pretty obvious what the move is, but you still need to know the basic idea. Look at this."

Rainkit looked at Acorntail's moves, but first, "Don't you need someone to help you?"

"Oh, yeah," Acorntail licked his paw in embarrassment, "Why don't you come and help me?"

Rainkit padded over to Acorntail, "What should I do?"

"Jump at me"

Rainkit took a second, then jumped, Acorntail let Rainkit grab his neck, then, he turned over onto his back, and fell, catching himself at the last moment, allowing Rainkit not to be squished under his weight.

"Like that!" Acorntail responded, panting.

"Do it again!" Rainkit yelled, waking up one of the elders.

An old gray tom got up, "Kit, come over here," He croaks, his voice cracked with age.

Rainkit padded over to the elders den, Acorntail staring at the kit.

"You too, young warrior," said the elder

Acorntail followed Rainkit to the elders den.

"What were you doing?" Asked the elder, with a tone of anger.

"Reedheart, I-I was just doing a little training with Rainkit, he-he was bored," Responded Acorntail.

Reedheart then looked at Rainkit, "Is that true?"

"Ye-Yes"

"Okay, sorry, you can get back to your training," replied Reedheart, all signs of anger washed away.

Rainkit and Acorntail padded away.

"You really can't stay angry at a kit, can't you," muttered Reedheart under his breath.

"What should we do now?" Asked Rainkit.

"I'm going to go hunting," Responded Acorntail, a little shaken up.

"Can I come with!" Rainkit jumped up and down with excitement.

"Sorry, but no, that's a thing that kits can't do," And with that, Acorntail padded out the entrance of the camp.

_Maybe I should go with, he might allow it! _Thought Rainkit, _I'm sure he'll allow it!_ Rainkit glanced around to see if anyone's watching, and he runs out of camp.


	4. Chapter 2 - Apprentice - Rainpaw

**Chapter two is here, I made it yesterday REALLY late, so I was pretty tired, so...yeah.**

* * *

Rainkit stumbled through the forest, all of the scents overwhelming him. He was trying to follow Acorntail's scent, but wasn't doing that good. _I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm on my way to being a true warrior!_

Rainkit stumbled across a big hole, it smelled disgustingly unlike a cat. He crawled in, unaware of being watched.

A large red coated animal jumped out, Rainkit scrambled out, only to be knocked back into the hole. As he tumbled in, he caught a hold onto a hanging plant, he looked up, the fox was still there.

"Help!" Yelled Rainkit

The fox barked in response, but kept its ground. Suddenly, Acorntail jumped out of the bushes, landing on the fox. The fox whimpered and kicked Acorntail off, making him tumble down the hole with Rainkit.

"Rainkit? What in StarClan are you doing out here!" Asked Acorntail.

"I-I-I didn't want you to leave," Replied Rainkit.

"You could've told me."

"You didn't hear me," Rainkit looked down.

Acorntail didn't hear him, he crawled out of the hole and pounced onto the fox. The fox growled and bit Acorntail on the tail. Acorntail yowled in pain, but held on. Finally, Acorntail let go, and the fox scrambled into the bushes.

"Good job, Acorntail," Shrilled Rainkit.

Acorntail just stared at Rainkit. After a long moment of silence, Acorntail spoke, "You just got me in trouble, big trouble."

Rainkit stared at the ground, doing the best he could to hold back the tears that was ready to burst out.

"I'll let it go, just this once, but next time you come out with me, I'm telling Brightstar," Acorntail turned to the direction of the camp, "Let's go back to camp."

Rainkit followed Acorntail back to camp. Once they arrived Acorntail instructed Rainkit to head in using the back entrance, where less warriors stand guard.

Rainkit nodded and sneaked to the back of the camp. He heard some cats talking, and realized they were in the dirtplace, he kept sneaking through the back, when he came across the back entrance. He was about to sneak in when two warriors padded out, Rainkit dived for cover in a nearby bush, the warriors kept on walking. After a while sitting there, he decided to try to get back in. He crawled out and sneaked into camp. Luckily, no one noticed. He ran to the nursery.

Leatherkit was there, "Rainkit, where have you been? I made up a new game, it's called hide and attack! All you have to do is sneak away from me and hide, and when I find you, I try to attack you! Like it?"

"Oh, yeah, it sounds cool," Replied Rainkit, not really interested.

Suddenly, "May all cats old enough to hunt gather around for a clan meeting!" It was Brightstar.

Rainkit and Leatherkit padded to the entrance of the nursery, they knew their names would be called, it was them and three other kits apprentice ceremony.

As the cats of the clans gathered around, she spoke, "We are lucky to have this much warriors, now we will add more to the bunch, along with some more apprentices. May Longkit, Brownkit, Rainkit, Leatherkit and Grasskit come up from the nursery?"

Rainkit and Leatherkit padded up to tallrock, along with three other kits, one female, one male.

"Longkit, please come up."

An orange tabby tom with an unusually long tail padded up to tallrock.

"Longkit, you have reached the age of six moons, now you have come of the age to help your clan, you will now be known as Longpaw, Blackstreak, you have showed endless motivation and help to your clan, it is time you have an apprentice, I'm sure you will pass down your skills learned from Goldenfur down to Longpaw."

A cream colored tom with black streaks padded up to the tallrock.

"Blackstreak, are you ready to have an apprentice of your own?"

"Yes, Brightstar," Replied Blackstreak, with that, Longpaw and Blackstreak touched noses and padded back into the crowd.

Brightstar then called up Brownkit, who got his mentor and apprentice name, Brightstar then called up Rainkit.

Rainkit padded up to tallrock.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, now you have come of the age to help your clan, you will now be known as Rainpaw, Blueflower, you have apprenticed two cats, who have successfully become warriors, are you ready to have your third?"

"Yes, please," Responded a moony gray she-cat, she padded up to tallrock and looked at Rainpaw.

Rainpaw looked back, and they touched noses. _I'm an apprentice! Yay!_

Rainpaw watched Leatherkit and Grasskit become an apprentice, Grasskit became a medicine cat apprentice. _Lucky_, thought Rainpaw.

When the meeting was over, Leatherpaw padded up to Rainpaw, "Great job," she meowed, "you're lucky to have Blueflower, I heard she gives her apprentices extra prey when they do good in training, Darktail on the other hand, I think he has something wrong with him."

"Yeah, great job to you too, and good luck, you might need it!"

"Yeah, it's getting late, let's go find our new bedding and get some sleep," said Leatherpaw, yawning afterwards.

"Let's go"


	5. Chapter 3 - Bedding - Rainpaw

**Sorry that it's been awhile now, but I decided to finally put up the next chapter, didn't really know where it'd go...so read on :D**

* * *

Rainpaw shuffled into the apprentice den, yes, he was scared. But he wasn't ready to back down.

Leatherpaw followed him into the den, clearly inpatient, "Move, you big clumsy vole, wan't me to hunt you down?"

Rainpaw let out a small chuckle and moved along. He noticed several apprentices glaring at him, like he'd done something wrong, but when he noticed the lot of beds lying in there, he realized that adding five more would really squish it up.

One of them snorted, got up and pushed past Rainpaw and Leatherpaw to the entrance, _What's with him_, thought Rainpaw.

They finally found an empty corner that they could sleep in, leaving the other two new apprentices scrambling for spots.

Leatherpaw sat herself down, "I'm afraid to give this spot away, the other apprentices are probably going to take it"

Rainpaw sat still, staring into space.

"Rainpaw?" Leatherpaw shook at Rainpaw, knocking Rainpaw out of his trance.

"Wha-what?" He asked, surprised.

Leatherpaw looked into Rainpaw's eyes, "You okay? You look...almost scared."

Rainpaw realized that Leatherpaw noticed, "I-I need to talk to you-in secret," with that, Rainpaw got up and padded to the entrance, glancing back to see if Leatherpaw was following, even though she wasn't, he continued out.

Leatherpaw then got up and darted after Rainpaw, "What, what do you need to talk about?"

"In secret, remember?" Rainpaw continued out the entrance out of the camp. He finally stopped below a tree near the flank of the camp.

"What do you need?"

"I sneaked out of camp earlier, with Acorntail. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but I think he has told Brightstar," replied Rainpaw, with a frown on his face.

Leatherpaw glanced at Rainpaw, "that's what you get, sneaking out of camp like that."

"no, you don't get it...Goldenfur criticized me, when it was Longkit's-Longpaw's fault, he made up the whole battle game."

Leatherpaw's fur waved in the wind, "Rainpaw, she criticized all of us, she did it for the elder's sake," Leatherpaw shook her head.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake, the elders were asleep and we both know that!"

Leatherpaw glazed at the sky, then turned to Rainpaw, "Look, you can complain all you want, but I'm not helping," with that, Leatherpaw stormed off, not daring to glance back at Rainpaw's expression.

_As usual, no one cares_, thought Rainpaw, he glanced around to see if anyone noticed, no one did. He turned and walked back to camp, when he arrived, he padded to his nest and laid down.

"Hey! That's my nest!"

Rainpaw turned to see that it was Brownpaw, "No, I was the first to claim it."

"What are you talking about! I talked with my mentor, and then came to get _this _nest! What are you talking about!"

Rainpaw realized that he had already gone to talk with Leatherpaw when Brownpaw had claimed the nest, "I claimed this nest before you, did you even smell my scent?"

"Um, no, so that means that this nest is _mine_."

Rainpaw just ignored him.

Just then, Leatherpaw padded into the apprentice den, and sat down next to Rainpaw.

Brownpaw then put on an even more puzzled expression, "That's Longpaw's nest!"

Leatherpaw looked at Brownpaw, then to Rainpaw, "What's this mouse-brain talking about?"

"He thinks we stole his nest, but really," Said Rainpaw, glaring at Brownpaw, "The first thing we did after the apprentice ceremony was come and pick a nest, is that bad?"

Brownpaw shook his head and padded out of the den.

Leatherpaw sighed, "Well, that mouse-brain is gone. So, what were you talking about? You know, when you told me to follow you out of the camp."

"I just sneaked out of camp, that's all," and he put on his most innocent smile.

Leatherpaw chuckled, "You don't really expect me to fall for that, do you?"

"No, I guess I am just a curious type of -"

Suddenly, Brownpaw and Longpaw jump into the den and unsheathe their claws.

Longpaw snorted, "I heard you mouse-brains took our nests, we will stop at nothing to get them back!"

Rainpaw and Leatherpaw just stared as they both attacked.

* * *

**Wow, weird ending! Well, I guess they are the new Darkstripe and Tigerstar xD**


	6. Chapter 4 - The Beach - Leatherpaw

**So, I'm gonna make this chapter all about Leatherpaw, we will still have some about Rainpaw though :D**

* * *

Leatherpaw felt a jab of pain in her chest, she quickly got up and batted Longpaw to the side. She checked if Rainpaw was okay, he was on top of Brownpaw furiously clawing at his face.

Brownpaw was letting out painful yowls at every blow of Rainpaws claws.

Leatherpaw looked around at the other apprentices, who just stared at what was going on in the apprentice den.

"Stop! Stop it you mouse-brains! What in StarClan are you four doing!" Leatherfur glanced at the entrance to the apprentice den, the deputy, Hazeltail, stared in horror at what the apprentices did.

Brownpaw lied on the ground, with a face full of scratches.

Longpaw looked at Hazeltail and said, "I dont know what happened! Me and Brownpaw just came in to take a nest and then these two suddenly attacked us!"

Rainpaw spoke up, "He's a liar! We took a nest, then these two took it!"

Hazeltail snorted, "All this over a couple of nests...I'm not too sure." She looked over at the older apprentices, "What happened?"

A young she-cat with pale fur and green eyes spoke, "These two came in looking for a nest," she said, glancing at Leatherpaw and Rainpaw, "They then went away and then these two came to get a nest and got the same exact ones they got, it's true, Longpaw is lying."

Longpaw put on his most puzzeled face ever, "Okay, then tell them Brownpaw, what happened?"

"I'm not sure he's in the right condition to talk right now," Said Hazeltail.

Brownpaw spoke, "We just overreacted...I did smell Rainpaw on the nest,"

Leatherpaw had it, they were both liars, "What good is this Clan if we are all liars!?" She stormed out, pushing past Hazeltail who just stared after her.

Leatherpaw ran out of the camp, now that she was an apprentice, she had free access to get out of the camp. She ran into the forest and stumbled across the lake. She sat on the sand and laid her head down, exhausted.

"Um, you are almost on RiverClan territory...you might want to move."

Leatherpaw looked around for the voice, finding it on RiverClans side of the border, "So, kill me then."

"What made you so angry?" The voice was closer, and clearly a tom.

Leatherpaw sees a pair of eyes staring out of the bushes, "I see you, come out."

The tom crawled out, revealing his pelt to be a handsome cream, "What's up with you, you look shaken."

"Nothing, you aren't supposed to be interacting with a cat from another clan you know."

The tom purred, "You aren't supposed to be two tail lengths from the border."

Leatherpaw got up and padded closer to the border, "Does it matter how close I am to the border if I'm not even crossing it?!"

The tom backed up, "You just crossed it," He said dully.

Leatherpaw bent down to sniff the sand, it smelt heavily of RiverClan, but more of ThunderClan, "I'm still in ThunderClan."

The tom chuckled then said, "I'm Ripplepaw, who're you?"

This was Leatherpaw's turn to laugh, "And why should I tell you?"

"Because, I want to get to know my rivals," Said Ripplepaw.

Leatherpaw felt a natural urge, but she fought it off, "Leatherpaw, anything else you want to know?"

"I don't know, when were you born? Were you born in the Medicine den or the Nursery? What else, oh, who do you have a crush on?"

"Not telling you, not telling you, and totally not telling you," Leatherpaw laughed, it was clear Ripplepaw was in deep conversation.

"Okay, I was born six moons ago, I was born in the Nursery and I have a crush on fish," Ripplepaw replied, who was joking.

It was getting dark fast and Leatherpaw didn't want to have anyone worried, even though everyone was probably out on patrols, "I've got to go...bye."

"Okay, wanna meet again, Leatherpaw?" Asked Ripplepaw.

"Okay, tomorrow, make it late, but not too late," Replied Leatherpaw, then scrambled off. She reached the bushes and looked back at Ripplepaw...she smiled.

Ripplepaw smiled back, then turned to leave.

* * *

**So, if I'm correct, I think Leatherpaw might have a crush...a forbidden crush! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**I will have some chapters about Ripplepaw and his clan life. Also, sorry if this was a little short D:**


End file.
